Garfield Logan (New Earth)
Animated Series Beast Boy appears in the Teen Titans animated series, voiced by Greg Cipes. In the series, Beast Boy (nicknamed "BB", and others) plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though often the butt of many jokes himself (similar to his comics self). He wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers with seemingly velcro straps. Like with the other Titans, his appearance is much younger than in the comics. Also like in the comics, Beast Boy has the ability to transform into any animal he sees. His favorite forms are a Pterodactyl (for flight and transporting his fellow Titans) and a Tyrannosaurus (for heavy-duty combat). Beast Boy is generally portrayed as a carefree, scatter-brained and immature personality. He is prone to making jokes no one but himself (in particular, Raven) can laugh about, and generally displays few intellectual-based interests and little sense for tact (though on occasion, however, particularly in the fifth season, Beast Boy does show hidden intellectual and leadership qualities). His carefree behaviour is most likely conditioned by his resignation from the Doom Patrol, where Mento's harsh discipline and less than encouraging attitude had not allowed any free-wheeling. Beast Boy's closest friend among his teammates is Cyborg, with whom he shares a passion for video games and movies. Likewise they are prone to quarreling, especially about their diverging tastes in food; Beast Boy is a vegetarian who never gets tired about persuading his teammates into adopting his culinary tastes as well. Like in the comics, Beast Boy also had a romantic relationship with Terra who had the power of Earth manipulation. As in the comic book, Terra betrays the Teen Titans as an ally of Slade (Deathstroke). Ultimately, she receives redemption in helping the Titans defeat Slade; however, she is turned to stone in the process. In a departure from the comic book, Beast Boy retains strong feelings for Terra. In the final episode "Things Change", Beast Boy encounters a girl looking like Terra (although it is unclear whether or not it was the real Terra, as he was the only Titan who saw her), apparently suffering from amnesia. In the Season 3 episode "The Beast Within", Beast Boy is seen in a newly-gained "Super-Werewolf" form when he was doused with an experimental DNA compound. Beast Boy dislikes this form and refrains from using it again until he and the other Titans are fighting off Slade's fire-soldier army in "The End: Part 1" when they have to use their most powerful abilities to defeat them. He never uses it after then, suggesting that even with the strength and abilities it gave him, he considered it a "last resort" to be used. Season 5 of Teen Titans focuses on Beast Boy a great deal, as it deals with his history as a member of the animated series' incarnation of the Doom Patrol. Until "Homecoming", in which his former teammates make a guest appearance, Beast Boy was the only member of the Doom Patrol to appear on the show. In the second episode of the fifth season, Beast Boy becomes the first male Titan in the series to be explicitly referred to by his real name (Garfield). In "Titans Together", Beast Boy leads Herald, Jericho, Pantha, and Más on an assault on the Brotherhood of Evil. He remains the leader even after other Titans such as Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven join the fight, and only stands down from leadership when Robin is thawed. | Trivia = | Links = * Beast Boy biography page at Titans Tower * It's Not Easy Being Green - the unofficial Beast Boy/Changeling/Garfield Logan Fan Site }} Category:Doom Patrol members Category:Actors Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Young Justice members Category:Acting Category:Animal Empathy Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Metamorphosis